Different shades of love ASD story (KUROKO NO BASUKE FANFICTION)
by aimasouichidaiki17
Summary: Five girls meet five boys with different attitudes, will truly opposite attracts ? Or will it bring out war ? Let's see if different shades of love will collide with harmony or chaos ... KUROKO NO BASUKE FANFICTION
1. Author's Note

Author's note : ...

First of all sorry for the wrong grammars that you will may read in this story, bed scenes, and for the out-of -character acts. This story will be totally different. Basically I want this story to be a yaoi but since some people may be offended I change some of them as genderbends the pairing wiil be :

(AOMINExKAGAMIfem!)

(AKASHIxFURIHATAfem!)

(KUROKOxKISEfem!)

(MIDORIMAxTAKAOfem!)

(HIMUxMURAfem!)

To give them an emphasis for being female I change their nicknames to female ones.

NAME's NICKNAME's

Furihata Kouki = Uri

Kise Ryouta = Outa

Kagami Taiga = Ami

TAkao Kazunari = Nari

Murasakibara Atsushi = Kira

That's all I've been warned you for the smutty scenes. I hope who will read this will favorite and follow me.

 **DISCLAIMER :** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. They belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

" " - conversation

' ' - thought


	2. Chapter 1 : THE START

~ GIRLS P.O.V ~

"I'M SO TIRED !" Takao Kazunari shouted as she slumped her body on the sofa.

"QUIT SLACKING OFF NARI !" Kagami Taiga, one of her friends, snarled at her. "WE'RE JUST HELPING YOU TO MOVE YOUR FUCKING THINGS IN THIS FUCKING APARTMENT ! SO YOU BETTER MOVE YOUR ASS ON HERE AND HELP US !"

"Yeah yeah" Takao answered as she moved her head up and down. "I got it Ami, but let's take some break"

"Yup yup" a blonde girl seconded Takao's request, Kise Ryouta.

"We've been moving Nari-cchi's things since morning and we haven't eaten breakfast. I'm getting hungry." Ryouta whined. Kagami heaved a big sigh.

"Ok ok. I will go now to the kitchen to cook some breakfast."

Takao giggled at that and Kagami raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You always act like a mother hen."

Kagami blush at the compliment -slash- insult. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FUCKI-?!"

"AMI-SAN, NARI-SAN PLEASE DON'T FIGHT !" that voice cut Kagami's cussing and a plain, caramel haired girl was now on her front, Furihata Kouki, pleading her puppy dog eyes on her.

"Tsk. It's not my fault, Uri. She started it." was Kagami's reply as she turn back and left to go to the kitchen.

As the three girls in the living room was waiting for Kagami's homemade food. Kise, as of nowhere, asks Takao.

"Hey Nari-cchi. Why did you suddenly move out? Did your parents threw you out

...again?"

Takao momentarily flinched but she quickly composed herself and look at the blonde and smiled.

"Na, they didn't threw me out this time. I just want to be an independent, you know."

"Like, Ami?" the caramel haired girl said out loud. But before she could answer it. Kagami came back with a big 4 bowls of paella in her big hands.

"Well I think If you really want to be like me you must know how to cook." she lectured as she putting the plates on the table near on the sofa.

"Oh my Ami! If I will be like you what's the purpose of the restaurant any way?" she joked as Kagami just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Ami. But you didn't have to put it in a bowl. You know. I'm on a diet."

"Jeez, Outa. Being a model is a bullshit , you know."

"You're a meanie, Ami. I love my job."

"So now, guys. Since we had already graduated in elementary. We will be middle schoolers you know? So where school will be going?" Furihata asks out of the blue.

All of the three stop arguing as the plain girl blurted something serious.

Yes, serious since it was connected on their future.

As they were eating exchange of school names was thrown here and there.

Until Kagami blurted out out. "Hey , what about Teiko?"

"Teiko? That was a prestigious school, you know. Own by the Akashi family, one of the most influencial people here in Japan."

All of them look at the intruder, the tall purple haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth, Murasakibara Atsushi, standing in the doorway.

"Kira!"

The tall girl pouted.

"You left me in the gate guys. After I drove your things in here, Nari-chan."

"Sorry." the said girl pleaded. "Anyway you want some paella as a sign of peace?"

Murasakibara shaked her head.

"Do you have any candies?" she asked instead.

"Here." then the tall girl catched a plastic of lollipop that was thrown for her.

"Thanks." she said before she sit down beside the other girls.

"Everyone it was decided!" Kise shouted as she stood up. "Were going to enroll in Teiko."

"HAI!" the remaining girls cheered.

~MEANWHILE~

~GUYS P.O.V~

A blue haired man was being dragged by a pink haired girl inside a room. When they entered two young teens was already on the table playing shogi.

"Sorry were late Sei-chan. It's because Dai-chan overslept again, and I needed to drag his ass on here."

"That's quite a good job, Satsuki. Both of you may sit down now. Daiki ..." the blue haired guy flinched.

"...you wouldn't get away in this I will give your punishment later."

The heterochromatic eye teen said with an authority that the two newly arrived quickly find a seat to sit down.

"Anyway since all of us are now in here."

The red haired guy stand and look at them.

"Satsuki, Tetsuya, Shintarou, Daiki all of you will enroll in the school that we own."

"You mean Teiko?" the sky blue haired teen suddenly asked. The three remaining people in the room jumped at the surprised

"TETSUYA/KUROKO?!"

They all screamed but naturally the red haired guy known that he was in here even in the beginning.

"I was in here the whole time that's why Akashi-kun mention my name." the said teen spoke with a monotonous tone as he sipped in his vanilla milkshake.

"Now that you mention it. I heard it." Aomine Daiki calmly said.

"It's not like we can object right?"

Midorima Shintarou pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Why? Are you defying me Shintarou?" Akashi calmly asks the green haired man with a deathly aura surrounding him.

"No." was his simple answer.

"I see so anyone in this room was favor on my suggestion ."

'THAT'S NOT A SUGGESTION AT ALL.' they all think .

Akashi just raised an eyebrow and all of them immediately nodded.

They all didn't know that this will be the start of their colorful love stories.

Author's note : comments? what'dya think?

please review ... 3


	3. Chapter 2 : THE PRETENDERS

~Magenta Meets Caramel Brown~

Akashi massaged his temple. He was beyond stressed, because of the old man who was sitting in front of him. He take a note that this day indeed was his worst day. He looked at the man who was the source of his problem.

"Will you repeat the words that you said old man?" he asked.

The man sighed. "I'm not just an old man, Sei. I'm still your father, you still have to respect me"

"Just answer my question" he snapped.

"As I said, I arranged a meeting on one of this day so you can meet your fiancee."

A vein popped in Akashi's head.

"Who give you the authority to do that?"

"I'm just doing my job as your father. To secure our company in the future you need to marry the daughter of our business rival, Kise Ryouta."

"I wouldn't marry her."

His father raised an eyebrow at him.

"Will you please tell me why?"

"Because I already have a girlfriend, old man."

The man eyes widened, maybe because he did not expect that his son, Seijuurou, will fall inlove even more to have a girlfriend. But he knew the young man in front of him, he is his son afterall. This surely was just his trick to stop the arrange marriage.

"If you really have a girlfriend, bring her to our cafe this afternoon and introduce her to me."

Akashi just smirked at his father.

"My words are absolute." was the last word he said as he stand up and turn to leave the mansion.

He looked calm but inside he couldn't help but to feel small panic. He doesn't have a girlfriend. So how he can introduce "her"? Maybe he should drag some random girl? But how could he do that without a problem in just 4 remaining hours?

Furihata take a deep breath. She needed it to make herself calm. Because right now, she was in a middle of a crowded street here in Tokyo. She was a coward, she admitted it a long time ago. Facing different people was a hell of a task for her but she needed it to look for a job. She remembered the conversation that she had with her parents.

~FLASHBACK~

Furihata was eating breakfast with her whole family which is composed of 6 kids, including her as a third child, and her parents. When her mother suddenly coughed that brought her attention to her.

"Ma, are you sick?"

Her mother shaked her head.

"I'm alright, Uri." she hesitated a bit.

"But we need to tell you something."

Her mother looked at her with sad eyes.

"This year, your two older brothers will now going to enroll in college."

She beamed happily. "Really?"

"But. . ." her father interrupted. ". . .we can't afford the tuition fee of your brothers. So, me and your mother we've decided that you need to stop for the meantime."

Her smile immediately disappeared.

'NO!' she thought, I've promised to my friends that we will enroll in Teiko.'

SILENCE

A bright idea suddenly popped on her head.

She smiled again to her parents.

"No need to worry ma, pa. I decided that I can take a part time job so that I can support myself."

Both of her parents looked at each other.

"Are you sure, Uri?"

A nod was just her answer as she stuffed her mouth with food.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

She sighed. Since morning she was in here, but if there was no vacant the answered that she always hear was "you're too young". Is it her fault for being a *16 years old? God! She need a job because if not . . .

A man accidentally bumped her. Even it was not her fault she apologized furiously but the man just passed him like someone was chasing him. She looked down and saw a wallet, she picked it up and her eyes widened.

'OH MY GOD! THE MAN FORGOT HIS WALLET WHAT IF HE NEEDED THIS. I MUST RETURN IT TO HI-' her thought stops when someone gripped her arm.

"YOU THIEF!" the man shouted.

"NO MISTER!" she exclaimed.

"I JUST PICK IT UP!" she waved her hand frantically.

What the heck? What was just happened? First she was looking for a job, picked a wallet and then being accused now as a thief? Is someone put a curse on her today?

The man pulled her.

"YOU NEED TO PUT IN JAIL! UNTIL YOU SURRENDER THE MONEY THAT YOU'VE TAKEN FROM ME!"

Furihata was shaking, she will going to be in prison if she don't do anything. But how she can explain it without looking like a total fool? If someone can help her right now . . .

As if heaven answered her plea. A hand stops the man from pulling her.

"Stop." it is just one word that left his savior's lips but enough to froze both of them.

But the man who pulled her, after a minute, finally got a courage and answered back.

"She stole my wallet!" and he snatched that thing from Furihata's hand, then opened it in front of them. "See it's empty!" he screeched.

"I didn't take it" Furihata was now crying, she can't help it. Her panic attacks her again.

"How much?" the red head asked.

"10 dollars" the man snickered.

Furihata gasp. '10 dollars that's a lot of money! How can I bring that much?'

As if on cue, the young man who stop them, get his wallet and took the money on it.

"Here." he throw it to the man's chest. "30 dollars. Eventhough your money was just 5 dollars." The red haired man look at the man knowingly and after that without a word he get Furihata's hand from the man, and take her to the nearest cafe.

In the cafe, Furihata thinks that she has now the right to faint, because the man in front of her was glaring at her like he wants her brain to have a hole.

"A-Anou" she tried to break the silence. "You're welcome."

She nearly jumped when she heard that, but with a confused look she look at the man questioningly.

"Huh?"

"You're going to say thank you, right? Be glad that I answered it."

'HUH?! WHAT A RUDE GUY!' she thought.

"How d-did you k-know?" she stuttered a bit, a little scared at the man's ability.

"Well, maybe because I know everything."

She gasp, without a second thought she blurted out.

"What do you think of yourself, a God?"

The man look deeply in her eyes. "Maybe."

'AS IF' she scoffed in her mind but she rooted in her position when this red haired guy glare intensify.

'DID HE JUST READ MY MIND?!'

"Yes." was just the guy's answer.

"Uri." Furihata looked at the man with an expression saying,

'FOR REAL!'

"I know that you have a problem. . . . about entering in middle school, so that's why I'd like to offer a job for you, and in an instant you're already enrolled in Teiko. By the way if you didn't know me. I'm the heir of Teiko Middle School, Akashi Seijuurou."

She blinked and suddenly stood up then slammed her hands on the table, in front of the almighty Akashi Seijuurou.

"EE-EEHH?!"

"Sit down. You're making a scene in here."

She turned her head and see that the other customers indeed are looking at them. She sit down groggily.

"So do you want to take the job?"

She nods absentmindedly but still for a moment then ask, "What's the job that you want to offer?"

"You will act as my girlfriend" she opened her mouth, gaping at him. "Since you already agreed you will take the job. And if you think that you may decline. . . ." he throws an icy glare at her. "I will definitely make your life like a hell."

'OK THAT'S ENOUGH!' "When we will s-start?"

Akashi looks at his watch, then turn to her. "Right now."

As if on cue, a man suddenly called him.

"Sei!"

Both of them turn their heads to him, Akashi stood up.

"Old man, meet my girlfriend, Furihata Kouki."

The man scrutinize her from head to toe, and heaved a big sigh.

"Now will you stop your crazy proposal." the young man said with a sarcasm.

His father look at him then smiled, "I'm really happy that you really have a girlfriend, Sei. Don't worry, I already ask an apology to Ryouta's family for breaking the marriage. So there's no problem, I wish both of you to be happy."

Akashi rolled his eyes.

"Cut the drama, will yah?"

After that he hold Furihata's hand and they both left the cafe.

A minutes later, Furihata was now on the front door of her small house. She turn around and bow.

"*Arigato for driving me home."

"It's alright. I just want to add a rule relating in your work, that as long as you are studying in Teiko you will do your job." after he said those words he immediately entered his car and drove away.

In a while, in Furihata's mind there's one word left.

'WORST!'

NOTE: *I think the age that can allowed to work was 18 years old

*thanks

AUTHORS NOTE : sorry for the late update guyss

i hope you will like it.

ARIGATO GUZAIMAS MINNA -SAN


	4. Chapter 3 : BESTFRIEND OR NOT

~ Emerald Meets Raven ~

Midorima takes a deep breath as he start his car. He didn't know why he was doing this.

'Why I care so much about her? If she wants to move out, then she can. But why I feel obliged that I need to watch her?'

"That's because she is your bestfriend, nanodayo." he answered his own question as he positioned himself in the driver seat and drive. His parents told him yesterday, when he look for her. That Takao finally decided to move out since she was not welcome in her father's house anymore. Her mother died when she was 10 years old. After 2 years her father remarried again, but that woman didn't know that his father have a

daughter, since her father proclaimed that he was single.

So that when her father introduced her to her stepmom, he said Takao was his niece. Since then her father is now devoted to his new family and he forgot that Takao is one of his daughters.

When Takao and her stepmom argued about family stuff, her father threw her out. He stayed in Midorima's household for a week. Then her father came and talk to her, saying he was so scared just to think that his "new family" will find his secret. So he offered an apartment to Takao and promise her that he will send her some money that she may need when she live by herself. Takao accepted it, saying that since her mother died she didn't see her father smiles again, and so that she will do anything that will make him happy again. Because her father's happiness will also be her happiness.

'Maybe that was one of the reasons, too. She needs someone in her side right now.' He sighed as he wait for the traffic light to turn green.

Takao was humming near the window while she was doing some sketch.

"Nari-cchi, why Midorima-cchi also going to live in here?"

She stopped what she was doing when the blonde haired girl asked. She looked up and saw the blonde holding a remote, switching channels in her T.V. That girl paid her a visit just to ask how is she. Kise knows about her bestfriend, Midorima Shintarou, because she always talk about him when they we're just two of them.

Takao told Kise earlier that Midorima texted her about asking if he can move in, in her apartment.

She looked again to her pad, sighing as her brain recognized the sketch, Shin-chan's face.

"I didn't know why he was doing that. Did you know he called me last night, he was so angry at me that I didn't inform him that I will be moving out in their house. That his parents told him about everything about me. While me . . . . keeping this things to him. He also said that, did I also forget that I have a bestfriend?"

Kise raised an eyebrow at the last word.

"Bestfriend? Na ah, I think bestfriends will not do anything what you "did" in Midorimacchi's room."

Takao face goes red and she looked out at the window. Avoiding her friend's gaze at her.

"W-What are y-you talking about, Outa-chan?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Nari-cchi. Midorima-cchi is still a man, you are in his house for a week and you told me that his parents are away for 3 days don't tell me you don't do anything stupid."

Takao looked again at her friend and lowered her gaze.

"Come on, we're friends Nari-cchi. I was just guessing, but if there was really something happen between both of you.

You can tell me?" Kise said with a voice lace of concern.

"O-Ok, I-I-I'll be honest . . . . We did it, ok. But Shin-chan said that it was nothing, that it was just his hormones."

"No feelings?" Kise inquired.

Takao kept silence and Kise assumed that as a "yes".

"You surrendered yourself to a guy that blamed his hormones for doing "that" to you?"

The raven put down the pad that she's holding, she placed her forehead to her knees then she hug herself. With a muffled voice she answered,

"You knew Outa-chan that I like him since I was in elementary, since I always tell everything about him when I'm with you. So doing "it" with him was the best thing that ever happen to me."

"But you know that it was already a one-sided love?"

Takao take a deep sighed and nod.

"Nari-cchi, I swear I'm going to knock some sense to Midorimacchi if I met him for being so dense. I didn't know why he called himself a genious, according to you."

Takao emitted a low laugh and grinned sincerely to Kise.

"Thank you, Outa-chan."

"Anytime, we're friends anyway."

The sound of the doorbell, stopped her to respond to Kise's answer. She stood up immediately and opened the door, as expected, it was Shin-chan.

"Hi, Shi- . . ." she abruptly stopped when Midorima suddenly leaned in and give a peck in her cheek.

"That's a punishment for not telling me that you we're moving out."

They both heard a squeaked, they turn around and saw Kise in front of the door.

"Who is she?" Midorima ask.

"Woah, yeah. My name is Kise Ryouta, you can call me Outa. You are Midorima-cchi right?" she eagerly asked.

"Yes, I'm Midorima. . .-"cchi?" What kind of stupid nickname was that?" he snorted.

"Stupid!, your a meanie. I added "-cchi" to the people that I respect~ssu." Kise's face turn to a "hurt" look.

"I'm Nari-cchi's friend, and why I know you? That's because she always talk about you." she said with a grinned.

"Whatever, I must not be surprised that both of you are friends. Since both of you are annoying." he said as he picked up his bags in his sides and goes straight to her room.

Kise turned to her and half-heartedly smiled.

"So this is the guy that you we're talking about? The one that you love? Nari-cchi ask him if he loves you, because if it will continue, you will be the one who will get hurt in the end. What friendship did you have "friends with benefits"? Is their a besfriend-kiss-in-the-cheek-punishment?"

Takao was silent, she knows that her friend was just concern to her, and she took that words as an advice.

"I'm going now, Nari-cchi."

Kise said as Takao kept silent.

Takao open the door and say a low, "Take care, Outa-chan."

Kise smiled as she waved goodbye, she also wave back but with less enthuathiasm.

When she turned back to her room, Midorima was already arranging his things. When he heard the door being opened, he stopped what he was doing, and looked at Takao.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"That I shouted at you last night. I know why you didn't tell me that, because I'm in a practice camp and you don't want me to get distracted. That's why you didn't tell me, right?"

Takao smiled, "You're really a genious. I'm sorry, too. That I didn't tell you."

"It's alright, but you can make it up for me if our dinner will be a red bean soup." he said with a slightly upward curve in his lips.

Takao cheekily grinned.

"Aye, aye sir." was her energetic reply as

she closed the door and she goes to the kitchen. Since red bean soup was the only thing she can cook.

RED ALERT (2X) IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A SEX SCENE YOU CAN SKIP IT. BUT IF YOU ARE A PERVERT LIKE ME

(-_^)v JUST KEEP READING

That night, Takao can't sleep. It was already 10 in the evening. She can't forget the words that Kise had said.

'So this is the guy that you we're talking about? The one that you love? What friendship did you have "friends with benefits"? Is their a besfriend-kiss-in-the-cheek-punishment?'

While thinking, a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist.

She momentarily stilled when she remembered that Shin-chan was sleeping beside her.

She gasped when she felt a tounge licked her neck.

"S-hin-chan?" she stuttered a bit, because the heat quickly enveloped her body.

"Hormones." was the only reply that she got from the man who was now hovering her.

"I promise, it will be quick." Midorima said as he give Takao a passionate kiss.

All of Takao's thought was blown in the wind when Midorima's hands traveled around her body.

A minutes passed and she felt already his cock lining up in her entrance.

'WHAT?! He already put down my pajama! I didn't notice it!' she thought as she tried to struggle since Kise's words echoing through her head.

"Shin-AHHH!" her protests become a moans of pleasure and pain when Midorima entered her fast.

Pull back . . .

Pull in . . .

Fast thrusts . . .

Slammed hard . . .

The same routines he always did when he was inside of Takao,

but it was enough to lost his mind.

He couldn't think of anything when Takao was in here, in his arms. How his bestfriend's face right now was so seductive, with a half-lidded eyes and parted lips. He knows that she is also already lost in her senses when she moans his name over and over again.

When he look at their connected bodies, he is mesmerized on how his cock entering Takao's tight hole, even how many times they did it, it felt so bliss . . . and erotic.

Finally, he lost control on himself and begin to increase his pace.

"AHH . . . AHH *pants* Shin- . . .*thrust* -chan." she moan between pants and thrust.

Her nails was digging in his back but he didn't care, even if it will leave a mark tommorow.

After a moment, just a few more thrust. She came with a shout of his name.

"SHIN-CHAN!"

At that time, he was already at the verge of his release. So he pick up his pace and when he felt Takao's hole clenching him. He pull out and with a silent scream and came on the sheets.

WOAH! YOU CAN READ IT NOW. SAFE MODE ON. (^_^)

He waited for a moment to steady his breathing. When he was calmed enough, he look at the girl who was now already sleeping.

He look at the ceiling and talk to himself.

"Why I did it again? She looks like she pass out after she came. Was I rough? Did I hurt her again?"

The sun was already in the horizon when Takao woke up. She look at the clock, the time written was 7:00 a.m. Today was her first day in Teiko, and her class starts at 8:00 a.m.

'Still have one hour to prepare myself' she thought as she got up and look to the other side of the bed. Shin-chan was gone. She sighed and go to the kitchen to have a breakfast. She saw a *cake, *a yellow headband and a note. She pick up the note and read,

Takao,

I'm going to school now. I didn't wake you up because it seems you need a rest. I bought you a breakfast. It was a cake, since Oha-asa said that it was your lucky item, and also the headband. I want to see you wearing it in school today.

And thank you for last night.

-Midorima

'A cake for breakfast?'

she smiled, but it was quickly disappeared when she sighs.

'Really Shin-chan? What am I to you? A bestfriend? Or not?'

she thinks as she take a seat and winced.

NOTE : *it was from OHA-ASA's horoscope for Scorpio's lucky item (APRIL 22, 2014)

AUTHOR NOTES : I know I was mess up in smutty scenes. But I will do my best next time. Please vote.


	5. Chapter 4 : THE PAST

~Fierce Red Meets Navy Blue~

Anyone can say that it is a beautiful Monday morning. The sun was already on the horizon, the birds were already on the trees - singing in a perfect harmony. While the flowers and grass sways as the wind blows.

But it was all ignored by a man who were climbing upstairs, which is going to a certain room. That guy was wearing a teacher uniform, have an ever so calm-looked face and a mole under his right eye. He stopped in front of a door and knocked, "Ami! Wake up now! You're going to be late at school."

Kagami Taiga, a red haired girl and also the occupant of that room, didn't like anyone to disturb her sleep even though that guy is her cousin. "Tatsuya could you please fucking shut up." she said as she put a pillow over her head so that she can still go back to her sleep.

"What did I told you about cussing, Taiga?"

SILENCE. . . .

"Okay, if you think that you've got enough sleep feel free to go down. I'm going to cook our breakfast." was his final words as he descends to the stairs.

'Thank you.' Kagami thought. 'I'm so sleepy I wish I didn't finish that basketball season in one night.' she continued as she look up to the ceiling and take a look on her bedside clock.

Tatsuya had already arranged the table when he heard a high scream- no, scratch that- a shriek by a girl who is already running down the stairs to go look up to the girl and smiled, "Good morning, Taiga."

"TATSUYA, YOU BITCH!" she accused as she pointed a finger on him. "Why you didn't wake me up?!" she shouted as she quickly grab a burger on the table as her breakfast and put another three inside her bag. "I don't know what you're talking about, Taiga?" he answered innocently.

Kagami just rolled her eyes and go straight to the front door and while putting her shoes, she asks, "By the way, Tatsuya. How long do you plan to stay in here?"

Tatsuya look at him questiongly, "Am I bothering you?"

"NO WAY! It was just that, okay dude, maybe a welcome back cause you've gone to America for too long. So just, you know, feel at home." she absent-mindedly scratch her head.

He smiled, "I'm so grateful for that, Taiga. But I think you really need to go because you've got only 15 minutes left."

"OH SHIT GOTTA GO NOW BYE BYE!" and just like that she was gone like a wind.

Kagami was running so fast like her life depends on it. It's just the first day of school and what, she was going to be late, uh oh that would create a bad impression to her. She was thankful that she passed the nerve-wracking-kind of entrance exam in Teiko, and for that she used her head for once. She halt to a stop when a limousine stop to her front and the passenger's seat open.

"Ami-cchi want a ride?" Kise Ryouta smiled at her, and in that moment Kagami realize that indeed it was a great day after all.

"Kise, you've got a nice car." she compliment as she closed the passenger's door. "Oh really, it was just a compensation gift by Akashi family."

"Compensation?"

"It's a long story, Ami. But one thing is for sure. I can stay single as long as I want." she beamed at her. Kagami looked at her like she is being crazy but she answered anyway, "Hmm. . . Good for you. I guess."

"Ha . . . Ha D-Daiki!" when that girl moan his name, he couldn't help himself but cringed, this girl was trying so hard to look sexy or erotic but one thing he can say is that she is failing so much and well he better try her best next time but of course he wouldn't say that in front of her.

He was currently lifting up her short skirt when the said girl hold his head and try to get a kiss from him.

' "CHEATER!" '

When that thought clearly entered his mind, she arrogantly shove the girl."Ouch! That's hurt, Daiki!" the girl look at him menacingly while he pick up his tie and put it back again to his uniform.

"Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes, and for the last time please don't try to fucking kiss me."

"Why? I'm your girlfriend so it was natural, right?"

"Who told you that you are my girlfriend? I told you that before we start you are just my past time, you agreed because your so just desperate to be with me." after he said that a loud slap meet his face and the girl was already running to get away from him.

"Finally, on my own again in this rooftop." he whispered.

He didn't know why he was always in here. It became his sanctuary when he was bored or he just want to skipped a class and it was maybe because the rooftop was the place where he first met her.

"Daiki!" he looked up to the door and saw Satsuki, his female bestfriend and childhood friend which he also treated as his little sister. "It's time to go to our class." she said. He just nod and followed the pink haired girl as he look once again to the rooftop.

"Were already in here, Ami-cchi." Kise said excitedly as they stop to the entrance gate.

'Woah' Kagami thought as she look up to the building.

She suddenly think that this kind of school is actually existing in fantasies. A large entrance gate, rich kids with their butlers or chaperon, a mini park in the center where students were currently packed in there and a mini forest in both side and like a 5 building with 7 floors.

But it's design is typical for a traditional school then they both got out, of course Kise got the attention of everybody because anybody knows her as a famous model in her young age and already featured in any magazine cover. So as if a cue, everyone approached her to get an autograph. "I'm going now!" she shouted as many people swammed to her friend and Kise give him an excuse smile. Well, maybe she was lucky that she have a friend which is a popular star but also a good friend. She wnt to the dean and got her schedule. Then she goes to her assign room, waiting on the door, so that the teacher can introduce her to the front of class.

Aomine surpressed a yawn as the teacher put her chalk to the desk and stand in front of them, well thanks that she didn't see him when he did that because he is seated in second to the last row and lucky that he is near in the window.

"Ok, class. We will have a new student to my list. The dean send her to this room so please be good to her." she finished.

'Oh, a late student for the first day. I wonder who is that?'

Then the girl entered and the room suddenly became cold for him.

Kagami was waiting impatiently. When she went to the dean to get her schedule. The dean told her that the class she belongs to got full. So that she needed to go to another class that was still available to get a new student, and that class was already starting 30 minutes earlier.

"Okay, come in." the teacher said.

"Introduce yourself." She goes to the front and introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kagami Taiga. Please take care of me." she bowed after that.

Then the teacher looked around for a vacant seat and said to her, "Okay, Kagami. You can take the sit beside Aomine. Aomine, please raise your hand."

Kagami stiffen because oh she was so familiar in that surname. When she see that guy she paled, oh indeed she was wrong earlier because it's not a good day. She sits in there and they didn't look at each other since the teacher goes back to her teaching.

Well, one thing that they both didn't want is to be seated next to their "ex".

Author's Note: I've actually started it when I was a third year high school and I updated it now that I am a second year college. Thank you for the reads, vote and comments. I've actually got the spirit i'll continue it and let's bring in on.


	6. Chapter 5 : CHANGE OF HEART

~Yellow Sunshine Meets Sky Blue~

Kasamatsu sighed as the maids told him that they're lady is still sleeping."Did you really try to wake her up?" He pinched his nose to show his distress.

"Yes, Sir." the two maids said timidly.

"Well, I think I will use a hard way to wake her up." he stands up and goes to the kitchen to take two pans and headed straight to his lady's room he opens the door then hear the light snores coming from the occupant of the bed and he couldn't stop a vein that popped in his forehead.

When he is near enough he put the pans closely to the person's ear, who is still on the bed and banged them together as hard as he can and as a splendid result, the sleeping girl bounced up to the bed in shocked and fell down in her bed.

"Dammit! Kasamatsu!" she shrieked.

"Language, my lady." he calmy said.

"It's time to get up. Tardiness is not known inside the Kise's residence, so you must act accordingly my lady."

Kise take a deep breath and stand up, "I'm going to get ready. Can you please go out, Mr. Yukio?"

"Yes, my lady" and her butler leaves the room.

'Aghhhh! Stupid bastard butlers!' she thought.

When breakfast came, Kise is strickly a vegetarian because of her career and off course because she believes that beauty conqueres all, that's what her mother always say, when she was still eating her father shows up and she can counts in her fingers how often her father joins her to eat. It's just means something is up.

"Outa," her father says as he sits down and a plate was immediately put down on his side as she straightened up and answer, "Yes, father."

"Akashi's cancelled your arrange marriage but without giving us some compensation they give us some access in ther company but it was only in your name and a brand new car. I'll give you a driver today. Kasamatsu!" the butler was immediately in his father's side. "Drive my daughter to her school today."

"Yes, Sir." he said as he bows.

When they we're already on her way to school. She didn't expect she could meet up one of her bestfriends, Ami. They talk a lot and when they got to school, hordes of fans plunged at her. She couldn't help but feel tired but at the same time feel happy that she gets attention that her family couldn't give.

She immediately sign up their autographs and she can't help the little laughter that bubbled up to her throat when Kasamatsu grumbled but make sure that she is still comfortable.

'That's a payback, bastard!'

When she finished signing up, a group of girls actually followed her everywhere she goes and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous since she has anxiety about people who always followed her. So this is the moment where she curse all the threats and blackmails that her family experienced since she came from a wealthy family.

She tried to run but all the girls also copied her and that's when her athletic forms becomes useful and she run faster then tried to find an escape path. When she walks on a cross paths, she found a door to the left side, without thinking she open it and entered. It looks like she entered a bathroom and put her body in the door. She can hear the girls, asking where did she goes and they go to the other direction.

That's when Kise go to the mirror and look at her reflection, it seems that she is the only one in here. She takes a deep breath and when he looked up at the mirror. She almost screamed when she finds that she is not the only one who's there, there's also a guy who has a sky blue hair. Why she didn't notice it earlier?

"Why you are in here?" she asked angrily. "It's a men's bathroom." he answered with a deadpanned face. Kise's jaw dropped at that so that's why the girls didn't follow her.

'Oh, no. I need to get out of here.' But when she turns to the door they both heard footsteps coming to them.

'Too late.' she thinks.

But to her surprised the boy take her hand and they both entered a cubicle. "What are you doing?" she whispered. But instead to answer the boy put his hand to Kise's lips. She can smell a vanilla scent to the guys hands.

"Have you heard that a new model student is in here?" one guy said.

"Yeah, I saw her today. You could say that she is really beautiful. Her name is Kise Ryouta." other guy said.

"But I think she's just like other girls who likes to boast their popularity."

"Why don't we try to date her?"

"You don't have any hopes, dude." mocked the other guy.

"Well, we all know that her mother is a slut." The said guys laughed as they all go out in the bathroom. Kise feels her chest tightened as she heard the bunch of guys talk about her mother.

She knows since her father is a barren man and she is the result of her mother's infidelity. So she knows why her father is always distanced to her. She always obey her father's orders to recover all the scandal that she brought to their household's name.

She gasped when a handkerchief caressed her face she didn't know that she was crying.

"Let's go now. The bell will ring any second now." She nodded and they both leave the place. Thankfully there's no one outside.

When Kise reach her room she put up her facade and act like nothing happenned when she sitted down. She's quite shock when the guy who helped her earlier is sitting in front of her.

"Hello." the guy said politely. She stupidly nodded.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

She smiled genuinely and say, "Hello there! Name's Kise Ryouta!"

The guy looked at him without any emotion- disgust, lust, fakeness.

None.

Then the guy turned away, she couldn't help but smile.

'Silent type is not bad at all."

Author's Note: Finally Outa and Kuroko is out. Thanks for the patient. Sorry for the long wait and I know it is not good enough. I will try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
